Yuichiro Hyakuya
Summary Yūichirō Hyakuya 「百夜 優一郎, Hyakuya Yūichirō」is the main protagonist of the Owari no Seraph series. He is a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and Shinoa Hīragi's squad in the Moon Demon Company. He, along with Mikaela Hyakuya, possesses the "Seraph" gene, which is relevant to the forbidden taboo and the focal point of the story, "Seraph of the End." Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Likely 8-B | Low 7-C, likely much higher Name: Yūichirō Hyakuya Origin: Owari no Seraph Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Survivor, Imperial Demon Army Member, Black Demon Series Weapon User, Seraph Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, has a demon enchanted sword | Flight, Salt Manipulation, Durability Negation, Regeneration (Low-Mid) Attack Potency: Small Building level (He held his own against an unarmed vampire) | Likely City Block level via Asuramaru's Full Power (Likely as strong as Krul Tepes) | At least Small Town level via Seraph component gone wild, likely much higher. Ignores durability with Creations of Salt Speed: Subsonic (He could move at this speed with ease) | Subsonic (Easily kept up with an unarmed vampire and should be comparable to Guren who was able to keep up with someone who moved at this speed) | At least Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Crowley, who is this fast) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | City Block Class | Small Town Class (Managed to harm Mikaela Hyakuya) Durability: Small Building level (Took hits from an unarmed vampire) | City Block level | Small Town level (Comparable to Mikaela Hyakuya) Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods of time, his strong will to eliminate vampires keeps him up) Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: His Black Demon Series Asuramaru Intelligence: Average mentally, but has years of experience in the Imperial Demon Army Weaknesses: Yuichiro is very short-tempered and has trouble following orders Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demon Possession:' Asuramaru fully takes over Yuu's body which causes the demonic marks to continue to consume him as well as his eyes change to red and he grows two horns. *'Seraph Components:' Superhuman ability he was born with granting him many superhuman feats making him able to fight head on with vampires. *'Seraph Genes Gone Wild:' He loses control usually when wounded, he gains a demon like presence and appearance and grows black wings, his sclera turn black and pupils turn green. *'Asura Kannon:' Yuu summons multitudes of swords and rushes in with the sword's support to deal multiple strikes to an enemy. Key: Base | Asuramaru | King of Salt P 00040.jpg|Yu using Asura Kannon Seraph components out of conrol.jpg|Yu in his 1/2 seraph form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yuichiro Hanma (Grappler Baki) Hanma's Profile (Demon Back was restricted, speed was equalized) Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jotaro's Profile (Yuichiro had access to all his forms but started in base, end of Part 3 Jotaro was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Owari No Seraph Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7